Summer Job
by Kingtutgaming
Summary: When Caleb decided to get a day job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, he never thought he would make friends with the animatronics, meet the man without a name, and meet the voice without a body. Follow Caleb as he befriends the animatronics and deals with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria without going more insane than he already is. Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.
1. The Shortest job review

**Chapter 1- Summer Job**

**My First FNAF fanfiction. Please not that I am rewriting the first chapter, because the way I was not happy with the way I wrote it the first time. So, let's get into this... riveting tale... Oh boy...**

**o0o0o0o**

_What do you imagine when someone says "Summer"? Do you imagine a white sandy beach, with waves lapping onto the shore? Or do you imagine a great forest full to the brim with life; from the small squirrels moving from tree to tree, as though the closely knit branches were pathways made specifically for their small feet to branch across; to the towering Oak trees, that have seen and heard many tales and events that will go on unsaid until they fall into the inky caress of nonbeing? Summer is a season all go through and all have a different picture and meaning for. What is my meaning of summer you may ask? Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Why you may ask? Well, it's a long story; so sit back, get a drink, and enjoy the show._

**o0o0o0o**

_Come on... come on! Just one more minute and I'm home free! Hope they don't get me, Hope they don't get me!_ Was basically the thoughts going through my head while I hid in the shadows, hoping the spawn of hell won't find me. Suddenly, I hear loud clunking footsteps, I close my eyes, readying myself for the end, when suddenly-

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG**_

Suddenly, the sound of children cheering all throughout the school fills me with warmth, and I can't help but feel a shit eating grin slap itself onto my face, and I look over to the 'spawn of hell' Or as a normal student would say, the principle. I casually walk out from the shadows I was hiding in, giving him a wave as I went by. Not like he could do anything to me, seeing as It is now officially Summer Vacation starting now.

_'That god that wasn't a real monster!'_ I couldn't help myself thinking along to 'Or you would've been boned!'

Chucking slightly at that train of thought, I quickly grab my backpack from a hollow tree stump I hid it in, and casually make my way towards the bus. Of course he wasn't a monster, monsters don't exist!

**o0o0o0o**

Quickly getting off the bus, I take a breath of fresh air, still mildly happy that it is now officially summer. I've been meaning to get a summer job to build my own gaming computer. Of course, that wasn't exactly a pressing issue, but it would've been nice, of course.

Quickly making my way up to my front door, I try to open it, but realize it's locked and I forgot my key this morning in the house. Quickly walking to my moms front garden, I look around to make sure nobody is watching me, then I pick up the garden gnome (FiggleForth is his name, although only dad calls him that) and pull the key out from a hole I made in his feet.

Using the key and entering my house, I immediately decide to make a sandwich. While searching for the bread to make my amazing sandwich, I notice a folded up newspaper, with a job application circled on the front. Picking it up, It read

**[HELP WANTED]**

_**Grand Re-opening ! ! !**_

_**Vintage pizzeria**_

_**Given new life!**_

_**Come be a part of the**_

_**new face of Freddy**_

_**Fazbear's Pizza!**_

_**What could go wrong?**_

_**$100.50 a week!**_

_**To apply call:**_

_**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**_

Deciding that it sounded fun to do, minus that ominous bit, I decided to call them up to see If I could get the job. I dial in the number, and stand around for a few moments, waiting for the phone to pick up. It does, the guy picking it up sounding slightly high pitched and slightly nasally.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Hello? Uh, if this is about the summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, that was a misprint, you have to bring your resume in if you really want the job. If this isn't about that, then press 5 no-"

I decided to hang up the phone at that point, deciding that it was pointless to listen any further. Quickly getting a resume I made in my room, I walk out of the house, closing the door behind me, while quickly googling how far Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is away from me.

Seeing that it was only a couple blocks away, I decide to walk the whole way, seeing as nothing bad could possibly happen from that short distance.

**o0o0o0o**

"Well, this must be the place..." I mutter to myself, looking at the building in front of me. It was a rather big building, looking to have once been a Mini-mall, newly refurbished to look like more like a Pizzeria.

Quickly entering the building, I stand in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene. There were children running from every which way, and parents of said children often trying to catch them and force them to behave. The main room looked to be a arcade/show stage, with the Freddy Fazbear crew playing songs up on stage, and multiple arcade machines on the floor being used by children and teens alike. In the far right corner of the room there was a carousal, and a doorway leading towards what appeared to be '_Kids Cove_'.

Quickly walking through the doorway before some kid ran me over to get in, I walk through the room, trying to find the manager so I could turn in my application. I may not try for most things, but I actually want this job. You can tell by the whole 6 blocks I wrote to get here.

Quickly entering the hallway, I made my way through, looking into doorways for the manager. Looking into the Security room, I notice a man sitting with his back to the entrance. Deciding to get his attention, I call out to him.

"Hey, are you the manager?" I ask, hoping that he was the manager, and not some insane hobo who snuck in while the manager was out.

"Wha-!" Quickly turning around, the guy starts, falling out of his chair and sprawling onto the floor, allowing me to get a good look at him. He was wearing Jeans, a clean white button-up shirt, and glasses. He looked to be 5'11 and had honey-blond hair. Seeing as he looked clean, chances are he wasn't a hobo.

Slowly getting off the floor, he dust himself off and turns to glare at me. The glare lessens when he notices my job application, but it's still there. Maybe he's always had it.

"Are you here for the Job opening?" He asked, snatching the job application from my hand and looking at it. Seeing his glare never lessen, I can either assume my first assumption was right, and he's always had that glare, or he just doesn't like my application. I don't know which one is worse, to be honest.

"Uh yeah, I saw the newspaper, and decided 'Hey, why not!'." I say, moving my arms around to get the point across. He just stares at me for a few moments, glaring at me. Turning away from me, he says something that I wasn't expecting.

"Sure, you've got the job." He says, not even turning around to look at me while he says it. I can feel my jaw drop. To be honest, I didn't expect I would get the job.

He keeps talking, as though run-on sentences are the new thing. "You know what the pay is, times are 10AM to 4PM, and try not to be late on your first couple weeks. Remember, you're replaceable." He finishes, as though he didn't just act as though he was The Godfather and I was just some lowly thug he was gonna knock off.

I stand there for a minute or two, after a while he notices I'm still here. "What are you waiting for? Get out of here, I have stuff to do." He says, all but telling me to get out of this restaurant. Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to piss my already mad boss off any further, I decided to leave. On my way out, I couldn't help but feel as though someones eyes were boring into the back of my head.

Deciding to shrug it off, I exit the building and leave. Taking a breath of fresh air in the Parking Lot, I can't help but marvel at what a wonderful day it is. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there are a few fluffy white clouds dotting the skies. Combine that with my new job, and everything seems to be going great today.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

**AN: hello, I decided to rewrite this chapter, because I wasn't happy with how it turned out last time. Also, because of school, I can probably only write a new chapter between 3 days to 2 weeks. Really depends on how much time I have on my hands. Also, the Mangle is a girl. Chica is a girl, Freddy is a guy, and Bonnie is Androgynous. Also, if you liked this story, leave a follow and a favorite.**

_**Androgynous:**_

_**-Partially male and partially female in appearance; of indeterminate sex.**_

_**-Having the physical characteristics of both sexes; hermaphrodite.**_

**Just if you were wondering what that word meant, here's something I pulled right out of a dictionary, just for you guys.**


	2. The mangle

**SUMMER JOB**

**Chapter 2~ The Mangle**

**Wow never thought I would continue this, but people seemed to like it, so might as well continue...**

**o0o0o0o**

**Caleb P.O.V**

**o0o0o0o**

Cracking my eyes open, I quickly shut them to try and save my retina from the merciless assault of the sun. Lifting my head up, I check my alarm clock to see what time it was.

**[9:00 AM**]

Seeing that it was only 9 AM, I quickly lay my head back down, trying to rest up for a little bit. I wonder what I was dreaming about... Oh yeah, I remember! It was about Freddy Fabears Pizzar- Oh... crap.

Realizing that it was 9AM and I had a fucking job to go to, I quickly got out of bed and got myself ready for the first day on the job. Or the last, if this keeps up...

**o0o0o0o**

**Time skip**

**[9:20 AM]**

**o0o0o0o**

Quickly making my way towards Freddy Fazbears Pizza I quickly entered the building and checked in. I know they said my job started at 10 AM, but being early never hurt, and besides, I need to get myself acquainted with my job setup. Looking around, I notice 'the manager' walking towards me, looking as though someone pissed in his coffee.

"Caleb, what are you doing here? Your not due here for another-" He checked his watch at this to see what time it was. Didn't even know he had a watch. "40 minutes!" He yells out, slapping his hand to his face and groaning.

"What's the matter with that?" I ask, wondering if he needed a Tylenol.

"The matter" He starts to say, poking me in the chest with each word. "Is that now I have to pay you over-time!" He yells out, acting as though I just stepped on a cat while eating a bowl of Embryo taken from dying minority and ethnic groups.

"Oh." Smooth Caleb, really fucking smooth.

"Should I leave and come back later?" I ask, wondering if everyone else who works here is as insane as this guy."

Sighing rather loudly, 'the manager' slaps a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"No, you're already here, might as well walk around and get a feel for the place." He says, as though every word is taking a thousand dollars from his checking account.

Looking around, I notice that he is the only person here. The only other moving things as far as I can tell are the animatronics, and they don't exactly count as people.

"Umm are the other people who work here in another room or have they not shown up yet?" I ask, wondering if this place was just devoid of life until the doors open.

"We don't need to hire anybody but you, the only two people who work here are you and me, and I have to be here." He states with a deadpan expression.

"Wait, why do you have to be here?" I ask, confusion written on my face.

"So you don't mess anything up on your first week." He states, rubbing his face again.

I know I should feel indignant, but he has a point. Besides, If he wasn't here to watch me, I would probably just clock in and dick around all day.

"Ok, sounds fair enough." I say slightly pained, as though the thought of having to do my job for real repulses me.

"Whatever you say, just go walk around and soak in the sights, and try not to break anything. I'll be in your office sleeping if you need me." He says, shuffling off to sleep in my office.

"T'ch, I bet he's just going to stalk me on the cameras..." I mutter silently to myself, stalking off to 'Soak in the place', as 'the manager' would say. Damn, I need to remember to ask his name sometime...

**o0o0o0o**

**Scene shift-**

**Kid's Cove**

**o0o0o0o**

Finding myself in what appeared to be the Kids Corner, I looked around. It had the same retro 1950s diner tiles the rest of this place did. And the walls were what appeared to be horizontal pastel stripes, reminding me of that multi-colored zebra chewing gum I used to get as a kid. Aah, good times...

Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I look at the rest of the room and jump back in shock. Sitting on the ground about fourty feet away from me was what appeared to be one of the new animatronics, but it was horribly disfigured. It looked to be coils of snap-on body parts, and it's head looked like a white and pink fox. Looking at it, I couldn't help but feel sad for it, being mangled like this.

Somehow, As if it was sensing my presence, it slowly looked up at me, and said in a heavily distorted voice that sounded slightly feminine from what I could hear over the static and grinding sounds.

"_Help Me..._" it said, slowly lowering it's head back to the ground. Deciding I couldn't leave it like this, I decided to put it back together. Surprisingly it was rather easy to pick up it's limbs. Each limb weighed about as much as a small dog.

Realizing it needed a new voice box and a new suit, I got up and made my way to parts and service, quickly realizing I would need to bring the parts back to it, seeing as while it's limbs were easy to pick up, it's rather hard to pick up all together.

**o0o0o0o**

**Scene Shift-**

**Parts & Services**

**o0o0o0o**

Quickly entering Parts/Services, I quickly turn on the lights, seeing as there were no windows anywhere. Looking around the shelfs, I notice that the ones meant for The Mangle are just labeled as **'Toy Foxy'**. Slightly frowning at the lack of name, I look around to see if anyone was looking, and hastily rip the tag off, and write a new one my chicken scratch writing. It read _**[Mangle]**_.

Deciding that that nickname was good enough for the time being, I quickly gather the parts I need, and walk out, trying to get to the Kids Corner as fast as I could. But turns out the suits are heavier then I thought.

"Jesus, these things are heavy!" I say, panting with every other word. When collecting the pieces, I didn't realize they were so heavy, but turns out they are, seeing as I can't get 40 feet out of the door without having to catch my breath.

"Hey, need any help there?~" I here a bemused, but still cherry voice say. Thinking that Random Manager got a change of heart, and a sex change, I quickly shake my head of that insane thought. Looking up, I realize that the person asking me if I needed help wasn't a person, but a animatronic.

It looked like a chicken/duck hybrid, and wore what appeared to be a bib that said 'Let's Party'. It had three feathers on the top of it's head to look like hair, and was sleek and shiny, just like the rest of the animatronics. Except the Mangle, no idea why it isn't sleek like the rest of them.

"Yeah, a little help would be nice." I say, still slightly out of breath as though I just ran a marathon.

Quickly bending down and grabbing the items I needed as though they were made out of thin air, it looks at me as though silently asking where to go.

"Take that to the Kids Corner for me will ya?" I ask, slightly feeling bad for it that I'm forcing it to do manual labor for me. But it didn't seem to have a problem. Within moments we were on our way to the Kids Corner.

"So... what are these for?~" She ask, slightly shaking the items to emphasize it's point.

"Oh, those are for the animatronic there, it got wrecked real bad, and I'm fixing it." I say nonchalantly, continuing walking as though I didn't say anything wrong. Realizing that the animatronic wasn't beside me, I look behind me and notice it was just standing there, looking at me as though I just slapped it.

"Hey, What's the matter?" I ask, wondering if I said something offensive, which I don't think I did, all I said was I was going to fix the animatronic, seeing as it got messed up real bad- Oh... that's the problem.

Turning towards me, the animatronic looked like it was between anger and sadness. "First off, never call us '**it**'. Got it?" She ask, looking like a motherly hen, about to protect her brood.

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to be offensive." I mutter out, rubbing the back of my neck, feeling like a giant asshole. Seeing my reaction, her stern face softened, and her voice got less edgy. Seeing as though all the anger left her, she suddenly looks panicked.

"Wait, What do you mean 'The animatronic in the Kids Corner is messed up real bad'? She ask, looking looking as though someone just said her sibling just got in a horrible accident.

"Don't worry, I already fixed it-her." I quickly correct, seeing her about to rip me a new one. "I just need the parts to fix her voice module and give her a suit to wear."

Seeing as the animatronic wasn't in any harm, she looked a little more calm, but was still quickly walking to Kid's Corner with me.

"Uh, thanks for helping me carry this stuff back." I say, nodding my head slightly to the pile of items she was holding.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Caleb~" She says, reading the little pin on my shirt that says my name that all employes must wear. Except 'the manager', his just says '**?- Manager**'.

"Caleb. Just Caleb." I say, reaching out a hand to shake hers, but then qucikly realizing she was holding stuff, stopped and brought it back to rest on my side.

The rest of the trip to the Kids Corner was silent, with the two of us deciding to enjoy each others company. I still couldn't believe I was just having a conversation with a animatronic, this is beyond cool.

Seeing as We'd reached Kid's Cove, we slowed to a stop, and entered the doorway. Quickly walking over to the Mangle, I started putting the suit on her, while Chica helped show me how to put it on.

There are many things I could say about my life. But Dull? Defiantly not on the list...

**o0o0o0o**

**Omake-**

**We need more Salami**

**o0o0o0o**

Quickly getting home from my job interview, I realize I'm still hungry. Deciding to make a sandwich, I get up and get the things I would need to make it. Pepperjack cheese, Lettuce, Mustard, banana peppers, bread- thats a must, pepperoni, and to top it all off, a toothpick with a olive on it, speared through my sandwich. Although, something was missing...

Quickly checking my fridge, I realize that the salami was missing. Quickly going through the rest of my fridge, and even checking the counters, I realize it is as I feared. The salami was missing.

Dropping to my knees on my floor, I looked up at my ceiling and let loose a earth shattering roar, and started weeping for the loss of my favorite sandwich topper. Deciding I would have to carry on without it, I get up off the floor and turn to continue making my sandwich, before I hear a knocking on the door.

Going to open it, I realize it was one of my neighbors, Ms. Jackson. She was a nice lady who lived next door.

"Is everything all right here Caleb? I heard screaming..." She says, looking as though she thinks I was just committing murder.

"Don't Worry Ms. Jackson, I just ran out of Salami." I say as if it explained everything.

"Aah, I understand." Her face although was still confused, and littered with random thoughts. "Do you need some salami? I have some extra..."

Looking at her if she was some god, I quickly say yes, and she goes to get some for me. Looking around, I realize that maybe my life isn't that bad after all. I guess living next to a women who's name sounds like a European country has it's perks...

**o0o0o0o**

**End of chapter**

**o0o0o0o**

_**AN: I've decided to go back and slightly rewrite this chapter as well. I don't exactly feel like there was anything that I had to change though, besides some spelling errors.**_


	3. Fixed And Fluffy

**CHAPTER 3-**

**Fixed and Fluffy~**

**o0o0o0o**

**Caleb P.O.V**

**o0o0o0o**

"Annnnnnnd... done." I say, putting Mangle's new voice box in. I slowly stand up from my crouched position over her body, admiring my handy work. She was longer than I thought she would be, topping out at around 6 feet long. The new suit I got her was new and extremely fluffy, making her feel like a fox scarf. She was pink and white, and had a fabulous bow tie. I feel like if I keep thinking this way I'm gonna have to punch a wall to feel manly again. Oh well, seeing as I'm working at a children's pizzeria, I'll say masculinity went out the window.

"Wow, she looks nice.~" Chica said, looking over at her with approval.

"Well yeah, I don't know why she wouldn't be, seeing as the suit was new." I say, looking around her to see if there was anything I missed.

"Why isn't she moving?~" Chica asked, looking with slight confusion at Mangle.

"Oh, that's because I turned her off to put her back together and to put the suit on. Don't worry, I'll turn her back on." I say, reaching for the switch in the secret compartment in the back of her head. I'm still glad these suits were made so you could easily open them.

"Ok, just try not to startle her, coming out of sleep mode is rather startling." Chica says, losing the ever cherry sound in her voice.

"Ok, but why is it startling?" I ask, confusion and befuddlement laced in my tone.

Chica looks at me for a few moments, and suddenly starts giving me a lesson in animatronic sleeping patterns, or something like that. Basically it boiled down to waking from sleep mode being the equivalent to someone waking you from a bad nightmare wearing a hokey mask holding a knife. It't pretty fucking startling.

"And that is why it's always a good idea to stand back when waking up a animatro- Caleb are you even listening to me?!" Chica ask, suddenly switching from Hermione granger mode to irritated mode.

"Loud and clear." I say, flipping the switch in the back of Mangles head and taking a few steps back. I may not be afraid of being beat down by a sleepy animatronic, but i'm sure as hell weary of it.

Chica, noticing Mangle was starting to wake up, back up a few paces with me. We both watch Mangle start to come out of sleep mode, waiting with baited breath to see wether or not she'll beat us up. Or me. Probably me...

Snapping out of that train of thought, I notice Mangle's eyes flit for a moment, and suddenly snap open. She quickly takes a deep breath and looks around the room, looking slightly more relaxed as her eyes move along. Then she spots me.

Suddenly squealing in terror, she quickly crawls backwards quickly, tripping over herself in her haste to get away from me. Suddenly meeting wall, she shows that gravity will not stop her from staying away from me, and crawls up the wall and onto the ceiling, handing from the top of it.

"Was that supposed to happen?" I ask, slightly louder then normal so I could be heard over Mangle's teeth clattering.

Chica, still looking as though she just watched a train wreck, could only shake her head left and right.

Deciding to be a little bold, I walk forward, until I'm just about a couple spaces from where Mangle is hanging from the ceiling. If I wanted to, I could probably grab her tail and pull her down, but that probably wouldn't help the situation. Slightly clearing my thought to catch her attention, I start talking to her.

"Hey now, there's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you, why don't you want to come down here and talk about what's making you scared." I say, trying to talk as timidly as possible, as though I was talking to a wounded animal.

Mangle stutter's something out, but she's so quiet I can't even hear her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, slightly afraid she's going to try and chew a hole in the ceiling to escape.

"I-i-i'm s-scared..." Mangle says, so quiet I don't even know if I heard her correctly.

"I can see that." I say, trying not to sound to condescending. Hey, maybe I should make her hate me, that would get her off the ceiling. Of course she would be trying to beat me up, but I'll take the risk.

Slowly, Mangle gets off the ceiling, all the while trying to blend into the background of the wall, as though she wasn't even there. Rather hard to do, I would suspect, seeing as **she's a 6 foot tall pink animatronic hanging from the ceiling!**

Quickly schooling my features so I don't look ready to pop a blood vessel, I turn to talk to Chica, but before I can I hear a chime sound off in the building. Suddenly Chica looks alert and happy, and Mangle looks petrified.

"Oh no, Building opens in 2 minutes, I have to get on stage for the children!~" Chica says, somehow not noticing Mangle's expression becoming more and more panicked. I start to tell her to stop bothering Mangle, but she's off before I could say anything.

Turning slightly to Mangle, I say, in the most nonchalant voice I could. "So... guess it's time to get to work... can't believe putting you back together only took 10 minutes at best..." And it was true, it really didn't take that much time to put her back together.

Suddenly I feel engulfed in _oh so fluffy fur_ as Mangle holds onto me as though I'm a life line for her, and the rest of the world is the ocean.

"**Please don't force me to be with the children!"** Mangle cries out, squeezing me even tighter. I can see the corners of my vision turning black, and ask for Mangle to loosen up a bit. Realizing she was slowly killing her only hope for salvation, she does.

"Why do you not want to be with the children?" I ask, rubbing my neck on the spot she almost accidentally strangled me on. Suddenly Mangle looks extremely meek, as though I asked the wrong thing.

"Well... they kinda... took me apart... and..." Is about all I could make out from her quiet mumbling. Staring at her for a few moments to wonder what she is talking about, I realize what she meant, and suddenly realize why having her near children would be a bad thing at the moment.

"Ok, I guess you can stay with me in the security office. I think i'll have to contact The manager and tell him about the situation, though..." I say, still not sure how I feel about everything that's happened on my first day on the job.

Suddenly feeling as though I'm getting crushed again, I barely make out a hasty "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" before she dashes away, making me see stars. Shaking me head slightly, I move to follow her, but not before writing on a sticky note and placing it on the doorway to Kid's Cove.

**[Kid's Cove is closed, watch your own rugrats!]**

**[Who even brings extremely young children to ]**

**[a pizzeria without watching them anyway? ]**

Smirking slightly at the note, I turn and walk out of Kid's Cove, searching for Mangle, or the manager, whichever one comes first...

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**[Omake: Telephone guy]**

**o0o0o0o**

**Caleb P.O.V**

**o0o0o0o**

"You know, I never did ask who that guy was when I called in for the job advertisement." I say to 'The Manager' while we sit in my office and talk about random stuff.

"Oh, that was Telephone guy." Manager says, taking a sip of his coffee. "He was a real good guy. He sponsored the new Pizzeria, you know..."

"He did? Wow, I didn't know that..." I mutter, taking a sip of my soda. I refuse to drink coffee, it's almost as bad as tomatoes are. Almost.

"Yep, real nice guy, tries to help out where he can, gives helpful advice to new employees sometimes, and sometimes even calls in to talk. To bad for his nervous tick." Manager says, talking another sip of his coffee.

"Wow, that kinda sucks. What does he look like?" I ask, running a finger over my soda can. Suddenly looking up, I notice 'The Manager' suddenly look panicky. Noticing I'm staring at him, he suddenly starts to sweat, and stammers out a reply.

"W-wEll hE hAs A- Uh tOrsO, And lEgs, hE sAs lEgs.: The manager says, voice cracking with every vowel. "And fIngErs!" He suddenly hollers out, voice rising in pitch with every word he says. "And dId I mEntIOn hE hAs-" He starts to yell out until I slap a hand to his mouth.

"Ok, ok, I get it. No need to be a drama queen about it." I say, quickly looking at the clock and noticing my shift is up. "Well, I got to go, try not to squeak anymore vowels." I say, walking out of the restaurant.

**o0o0o0o**

**'The Manager' P.O.V**

**o0o0o0o**

Leaning back in my chair, I think back on the conversation I had with Caleb. I snort slightly at how I acted. It's not like 'Phone guy' will find out if I told him.

Suddenly hearing the phone ring, I pick it up, ready to tell them we're closed, but the words die in my thought when I hear who's talking.

"Hello? Hello, hello? If your hearing this 'Manager', I just want to remind you on our... agreement. As long as you don't squeal, I won't either, you got it." Suddenly hearing the phone on the other line click off, I sag down into my chair, looking around the office as though something might pop out and attack me.

"I really need to get this fucking place checked for bugs." I mutter out slightly. Hearing the phone ring again, I once again pick it up.

"Sorry, Freddy Fazbear's is closed-"

"You know 'manager', it isn't polite to swear." I hear the Phone guy say. Suddenly grabbing the phone and throwing it across the room, I quickly run out of the building screaming at the top of my lungs.

**o0o0o0o**

**Chica P.O.V**

**o0o0o0o**

"Huh, wonder what that was about~..." I mutter, looking at the broken window the manager just ran though screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_I _don't know, and I feel like I don't want to know." I hear Bonnie say from behind me.

"You know, you could try and be a little more lively~." I say, turning to Bonnie and folding my arms.

"_Y_eah, but it's so much easier to ignore problems." Bonnie says, slowly going back to bed.

"**D**id anyone just hear screaming a moment ago?" Freddy ask, walking into the room, bemusement clear in his voice.

"Don't ask." Bonnie and I say at once.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen to the manager..._"_ Chica muttered ideally, slowly wandering off to the kitchens to go make some food.

_Later that night, The manager was arrested and sent to a mental hospital for three whole days while they tried to determine what was wrong with him. Phone Guy was forced to be temporary manager while 'Manager' was indisposed, but that's a story for another day._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**AN: So, after writing Mangle as being extremely meek like this, I've decided i'm gonna have to go back and rewrite the second chapter. Why do I have to update every previous chapter after posting the new ones?!**_

_**So, I'm debating wether or not to make BB and The Puppet sentient. Not sure what I could do with them. Anyway, how did you like the story? Sorry I'm taking a while to post new chapters, I only write them when I feel like it, usually on Fridays or Weekends. It usually only takes me a couple hours to write a chapter, this one taking 2 hours, since I decided to add a Omake. Anyway, I've talked way to long. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm thinking of adopting a story from Harry Potter. Tell me what you think of this story in a review. SEEYA!**_


End file.
